No volverán
by Lor Lupin y KSan Potter
Summary: Secuela de '¿que es poesía'.Aún en los peores momentos, Bécquer sabe como se siente. Desarollado durante la estancia de Sirius en Azkaban hasta que cae por el velo SLASH SBxRL
1. El principio del fin

**Antes de nada, quiero aclarar que los personajes que en este ff aparecen son exclusivamente de J.K Rowling y la Warner, que no haya confusiones, que se que hay muchos rumores pero...¡YO NO SOY ROWLING!xD**

**Hola de nuevo! Para quien se haya leido mi perfil, ya lo sabrá, pero para quien no, pues os digo ya que se me quedó con sabor a poco ''¿Qués poesía?'' Asique, aquí esta la secuela ''No volverán'' Voy a clasificarla como ''Romance/Poetry'' pero quizás debería p'onrle también angts. El ff empieza pocos días antes de que Peter traicione a los Potter y al igual que en ''¿Qué es poesía?'' cada capítulo será sobre una rima, esta vez, las más tristes de Bécquer y a la vez, de las más bonitas, me quedé con als ganas de ponerlas, pero aquí estarán. Empiezo con la número XXX(treinta) y espero que os guste y que me dejeis algún reviewcillo..xD(yo y mis paridas...xD) Bueno, muchas gracias por leer y también a todos los que me dejasteis reviews en ''¿Qué es poesía?''**

**No volverán**

**El principio del fin**

-¿Cómo puedes hacerme esto?- gritó Sirius colérico

-Hacerte¿qué¿Decirte la verdad¿y si son inocentes!- insistió Moony

-¡INOCENTES!- repitió Sirius despectivamente y escandalizado- ¡Nunca pensé que tú me harías esto¡Estas defendiendo a unos sucios criminales!-bramó

-Estoy defendiendo mi idea de lo que es justo. Y no me parece que sea justo que envíen a la gente a Azkaban sin si quiera un juicio antes.

-¡PERO SON CRIMINALES¡SOLO SE MERECEN EL BESO DEL DEMENTOR!- exclamó Sirius

-Tú no sabes si realmente son inocentes. Hay mucha gente en esas cárceles que son acusadas sin ningún fundamento, los vecinos los acusan por envidia¡Esto empieza a parecerse a la inquisición!- se quejó Remus

-¡EL FIN JUSTIFICA LOS MEDIOS!- explicó Sirius. Remus suspiró cansado.

- Lo único que digo, es que al menos, se debería comprobar la veracidad de los hechos

-¿Y por qué te interesa tanto?- preguntó Sirius mirándolo con el entrecejo fruncido.

-¡Porque no quiero vivir en una sociedad así¿Te imaginas que a alguien le de por decir que… yo que se…- Remus pensó en un nombre, alguien a quien nunca se le ocurriría unirse a las filas de Voldemort- Peter es un mortífago y lo lleven a Azkaban¡Es demencial!

-¿Quién acusaría a alguien como Peter?- Sirius parecía algo más calmado

-Por ejemplo, alguien como Malfoy- Sirius sopesó un momento el razonamiento de su amante.

-Mira, como tú has dicho, es totalmente demencial. Nadie metería en la cárcel a alguien como Peter que no ha roto un plato en su vida- explicó Sirius

-Pues yo creo que si alguien os lo mandara, lo haríais sin rechistar- aseguró Remus

-Mira, esto esta empezando a ponerme la cabeza loca. Me estoy emparanoiando – Sirius se masajeó las sienes- mejor me voy¿vale?

-¿A dónde?- preguntó Remus preocupado. Pero Sirius no respondió hasta haber tomado el pomo de la puerta.

-He estado pensado… creo que es mejor que dejemos esto- dijo antes de salir, sintiendo como las lágrimas se agolpaban en sus ojos. Remus no respondió, no hizo nada, solo se quedó en el mismo sitio, parado, viendo como el amor de su vida se iba dejándolo solo.

_Asomaba a sus ojos una lágrima_

_Y a mi labio una frase de perdón;_

_Habló el orgullo y se enjugó el llanto,_

_Y la frase en mis labios expiró_

Sabiendo que no habría respuesta, Sirius salió, cerrado con un portazo, como si la puerta de la casa que compartía con Remus tuviera la culpa de todo.

Vagó por las calles, intentado encontrar consuelo a sus penas en algún bar de mala muerte hasta que una figura pequeña y regordeta lo sorprendió cuando ya estaba totalmente ebrio.

-¡Pero mira quien esta aquí¡Si es mi gran amigo Pet!- giró abalanzándose sobre el hombre apunto de tirarle.

-Sirius¿estas borracho?- preguntó su ''amigo''

-Bah… Solo un poco- dijo tambaleándose al levantarse del suelo.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- preguntó sonriendo imperceptiblemente.

-Moony y yo hemos discutido…-murmuró con pesadumbre. En esa brecha fue donde Peter encontró su sitio para agarrarse

-¿Y por qué?-preguntó de nuevo

-Cree que hay que hacer juicios antes de llevar a los magos a Azkaban- le explicó

-¡Ohhh¿Y por qué querría eso? No será que…¡Que cosas tengo!- dijo Peter teatralmente

-¿Qué pasa amigo?-preguntó Sirius

-No es nada. Una tontería que se me pasó por la cabeza.

-Cuéntame. Ya sabes que a veces te subestimas mucho- le animó Sirius

-Pues verás… Había pensado que quizás si Moony no quiere que los mortífagos vayan directamente a Azkaban es porque… es uno de ellos- concluyó con una sonrisa de satisfacción al ver la reacción de su ''amigo''. Las palabras de Peter entraron en la mente de Sirius e hicieron que todo el rompecabezas encajara.

-Por morgana- susurró con las lágrimas apunto de escaparse de sus ojos de nuevo- Moony es el traidor… Yo amo a un traidor- se reprochó a si mismo, queriendo hacerlo mentalmente, pero por culpa del alcohol, reflexionando en voz alta.

-Seguramente, este buscando la forma de sonsacarte la información de donde están James, Lily y Harry- Peter pensó que aquel era el mejor día de su vida. Todo estaba saliendo a la perfección. Lo que hacía el alcohol. Sirius se tensó.

-¡Peter, amigo, ayúdame!- suplicó Sirius

-No se de que forma pueda hacerlo- dijo Peter teatralmente

-Se tú el guardián de James. Tú nunca lo traicionarías. Yo no podré llevar esta carga mucho tiempo sin contarle todo a Moony...¡Por favor!- suplicó de nuevo.

-Lo hago por ti, amigo mío. Solo porque se lo que esta en juego y porque siempre he estado dispuesto a ayudaos

-Gracias Peter. No se como podremos agradecerte todo esto-murmuró Sirius

-No te preocupes. Me conformo con saber que todo estará bien- Peter sonrió. Nunca, pero nunca pensó que su amigo fuera capaz de caer en esa trampa con un par de copas. Le daba un poco de pena, pero más se la daría si el muerto fuera él.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Dos días después, Peter era el guardián de los Potter y Sirius cada vez se sentía peor. ¿Cómo podía amarlo? Un maldito traidor a todos y aún así, quería volver a casa, decirle que lo perdonara, que había sido un estúpido, que no podía vivir sin él. Pero el orgullo¡Ah¡El orgullo Black! No podía hacerlo.

Aún se acordaba de cómo empezó a salir con Remus. Aquel libro de Bécquer, aquel del que él ahora tenía un ejemplar propio. Siempre sabía como se sentía. La rima XXX, o treinta, era justamente la que describía su tormento, tal y como decía:

_Yo voy por un camino, ella(él) por otro;_

_Pero al pensar en nuestro mutuo amor,_

_Yo digo aún: ''¿por qué callé aquel día?''_

_Y ella (él) dirá: ''¿Por qué no lloré yo?''_

Quizá debería volver, vencer al orgullo, al miedo a ser rechazado, a todas la emociones que se mezclaban ahora con su amor y hacer como si nada hubiera pasado. Como si Remus no fuera un traidor, porque eso era lo único que deseaba, que todo fuera como antes y el pasado, nunca volvía, así que¿por qué no recrearlo¿Qué mal hacía?

Decidido a no hacer lo mismo que Bécquer y luego lamentarse como él, Sirius se encaminó hacia la casa de Remus, donde esperaba encontrar a su amado.

**CONTINUARÁ… (con 3 reviews)**

**Lo se, triste. Pero os advierto que todo el ff va a ser así. Se que no va mucho con mi estilo, pero tengo ganas de hacer algo angst, aunque, supongo que tendrá final feliz( no lo se...) tendrá breves periodos con ''marca Lor Lupin'' (es decir, empalagosos) como el siguiente chapi, pero la mayoría serán tristecillos. No me voy sin antes decios que odio a la rata y más después de ver como se aprovecha de la ebriedad de Sirius para convencerle de cosas absurdas. Bueno, espero algún review, ya sabeis que sin 3 no sigo( o por lo menso, no publico) aunque solo me pongais que me quereis matar por hacer de sufrir a Siri y a Remy..xD ya sabeis, que las bombas y amenzas al email de KSan y los ''Tohmatazos'' al mio...xD(Tohma- personaje de Gravitation)**

**Os ama y os envia muchos besos**

**Lor Lupin**


	2. Traición

**Wenaaaaas! Cómo os va la vida? Yo sigo jodida con lo mio, pero eso me da tiempo para escribir. Me ha salido menos fluffy de lo que yo quería, quería algo empalagosisisimo para suplir el drama que vendrá luego, pero bueno; aun así, estoy contenta con el chapi, y no os preocupeis, que seguiré en cuanto pueda, aunque, por desgracia, ya sabeis lo que pasa...TT-TT**

**Me algro mucho de que también os guste la idea y me esteis apoyando con ella, ya se que es un poco masoquista por mi parte hacer este tipo de ff, pero tenía ganas de hacer otro, porque una vez hice 1 en el que suicidé a Remus( ¡QUIETAS¡Fue po una buena causa y Severus lo salvó a tiempo..xD esque soy incapaz...TT-TT) Que sepas, Azu, que pondré toda mi fuerza de voluntad para hacerte llorar...MUAHAHAHAHAHAHA!xD Tampoco me pasaré mucho, soy incapaz -.-uuuu. En fin, muchas gracias a todas por los reviews y espero ver uno vuestro en este chapi también. Por cierto, el capitulo es sobre la rima XLIV(44).**

**Traición**

Cuando llegó, parecía que Remus no se hubiera movido de el sitio donde lo dejó, aunque ahora no estaba en medio del pasillo que daba a la calle, si no tomando una taza de té sentado en el sillón que solo hacía tres meses habían elegido juntos. Seguramente, lo que más le sorprendió fue encontrarse con otra taza de té sobre la mesa. Definitivamente, no había nadie en la casa aparte de Moony.

-Te estaba esperando-susurró Remus levantado la vista de la taza casi vacía y volviéndose hacia él. Sirius no tenía palabras.

-Yo…-murmuró tímidamente, intentado disculparse.

-No hace falta que lo digas, lo se- dijo Remus sonriéndole y facilitándole el trabajo. Sirius sabía que aunque fingiera que todo estaba bien, algo en lo profundo de su corazón estaba roto y él era el único con poder para sanarlo, diciéndole esas palabras que curaban todos sus males siempre.

-Te amo- susurró simplemente, teniedo ganas de llorar. Al fin lo había dicho y se sentía tan rastrero de ser sincero, de tan solo decir la verdad, de ser un traidor por querele. En vez de hacer lo que su corazón dictaba, sonrió.

_Como en un libro abierto, _

_Leo de tus pupilas el fondo,_

_¿A qué fingir el labio_

_Risas que desmienten con los ojos?_

Se levantó del sillón y lo abrazó como si no hubiera mañana.

-No vuelvas a dejarme solo- suplicó sollozando. Y Sirius sabía que no sería capaz de hacerlo. Quería llorar con él. Decirle que lo sabía todo, que no le importaba que fuera el traidor, pero de nuevo, le pareció más sensato callar.

-Siento haberte dejado solo pero… tenía algunas cosas que hacer…

-Yo también lo siento. Era una tontería, no quería discutir contigo por algo así, no merece la pena-murmuró aún entre sollozos.

-Hagamos como si nada de esto hubiera pasado- dijo Siius decidido

-Sabes que no es bueno evitar los problemas, si no aprender de ellos- pero¿qué podía aprender de esos dos días sin Remus? Pronto, más pronto de lo que ambos deseaban, lo descubriría- yo he aprendido que un ideal no vale la pena si con él te pierdo.

-¿En serio?- preguntó de nuevo con ganas de llorar. ¿Iba a descubrirse?

-Tú lo vales todo para mí, Sirius. No se que haría si no estuvieras conmigo…-confesó abrazándole más fuerte

-Remus¿qué harías si… si yo fuera el traidor?-preguntó Sirius

-No quiero volver a ese tema. Bastantes disgustos nos ha costado ya¿no crees?

-Solo quiero saberlo¿qué harías?

-Pues… no lo se…-respondió sinceramente- gracias a Merlin, no eres tú. Ya se que es mucha responsabilidad la que conlleva ser el guardián de Lily y James, pero no tienes que tener mido. Yo estaré aquí, pase lo que pase- y sin duda, aquellas palabras serían las que más ayudarían a Sirius en los años venideros.

_¡Llora! No te avergüences _

_De confesar que me quisiste un poco._

_¡Llora! Nadie nos mira._

_Ya ves; yo soy un hombre… ¡y también lloro!_

Sin duda, las palabras hicieron mella en el corazón del moreno, que no pudo aguantar más, rompiendo a llorar sobre el hombro de su compañero.

-Perdóname- suplicó, dándose cuenta de que Remus era sincero.

-No tengo que perdonarte nada-susurró en su oído dulcemente su amado. ¿Cómo alguien tan dulce podían servir a una causa tan oscura? Era imposible de creer. Si hace dos días se lo hubieran dicho, seguramente se hubiera enzarzado en una lucha sin tregua por la honra de su amado, pero ahora… Todo encajaba… Las palabras de Peter resonaban en su cabeza, distorsionadas, seguramente por la cantidad de alcohol que tomó esa noche. Todo parecía borroso en ese día, después de llegar a ''Cabeza de Puerco'' y que algunas señoritas le ofrecieran su compañía, no recordaba nada. Todo estaba rodeado de una niebla espesa. Palabras, y más palabras. Una sombra rechoncha. Una caída torpe. Una súplica de su parte. Una sonrisa de ¿satisfacción? En la cara de Peter. La cara de Sirius se puso más blanca que el mármol de el baño y Remus lo miró asustado.

-¡Sirius¿Te encuentras bien?- preguntó posando una mano en su frente para comprobar si tenía fiebre. Sirius no respondió, se deshizo bruscamente de la caricia.

-Él…-susurró conteniendo la furia.

-¿Él?-repitió Remus-¿Quién¿Qué esta pasando Sirius¿Dónde has estado estos días?- pero Sirius no respondió, solo lo besó, dejándolo desconcertado.

-Perdóname- repitió antes de salir de nuevo corriendo de la casa y dejando a Remus en el mismo lugar que la última vez, con gesto indescifrable e incapaz de moverse.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

-Morgana, que no sea demasiado tarde- plegó Sirius mientras se dirigía a casa de los Potter. Ya había anochecido y la luna en cuarto menguante se cernía sobre él y la moto voladora en la que viajaba a toda velocidad.

Para cuando llegó a Gordic Hollow, las lágrimas ya caían de nuevo por sus mejillas, desvaneciéndose cada vez más la esperanza de llegar a avisar a sus amigos.

Un ruido ensordecedor lo atrajo nada más llegar. El llanto de un bebe. No sabía que pensar, si era bueno o malo. Bueno, porque al menos, Harry tenía que estar vivo; malo, porque Lily y James nunca descuidarían al pequeño.

El corazón estaba apunto de salírsele del pecho cuando bajó de la moto y corrió a la casa. La puerta estaba abierta, definitivamente, eso no podía ser una buena señal.

**CONTINUARÁ….(Con 3 reviews n.n, lo se, soy malaa!xD)**

**Quejas, amenazas, coles de bruselas(puaj!), granadas de mano, y todas esas cosas, al email de KSan,xD. La verdad, esque tengo vocación para guionista de culebrones¿no os parece?xD yo me lo estoy pensado seriamente...xD Bueno, se que es triste, pero espero que os este gustando, a mi, me encanta escribirlo y que me mandeis reviews, asique, please, solo dadle ahí abajo, donde pone ''submit review'' y luego a ''GO'', me escribis algo bonito y haceis feliz a esta pobre enfermita...TT-TT**

**Os ama y os envia besos con mascarilla**

**Lor Lupin**


	3. Los errores se pagan caros

**Hola! Llevo 2 días intentando publicar y me salía un error de no se que...Menos mal que al fin puedo hacerlo, porque estaba apunto de tirar el ordenador por la ventana...xD**

**Siento la tardanza, pero, sinceramente, la última semana no he estado muy inspirada, por no decir un poco deprimida; ¿sabeis cuando te deprimes sin razón alguna?xD pos eso..xD Asique, la inspiración se me fue al carajo junto con mi salud. La gente no para de repetirme que tengo mala cara, que si tengo ojeras, que si parezco una muerta, bla, bla, bla... ¡MALDITO CATARRO!**

**Bueno, me desvié del tema. El chapi es un poco( solo un poco) más largo en comparación con los otros dos, ha quedado un poco triste, pero siendo sinceros, me habría gustado que lo quedara aún más...( Azu, voy a por tí...¬¬) y quedara un poquito lacrimógeno, bueno, hay tiempo para llorar...xD Espero que os guste, es de la rima número XLII( 42 Si mis nociones sobre números romanos siguen bien n-n).**

**Muchas gracias a todas por los reviews, siento habeos dejaos en lo más interesante, pero mis vocaciones secrets siempre fueron guionista de telenovelas y profesora de adivinación..xD( Ver ''Las dudas de Sirius'' dentro de ''Silencio'' para comprender la de la adivinación..xD) Yo también me lio con los números romanos cuando me empiezan a salireles y ces, pero aún recuerdo algo..xD Comprendo que para muchas de vosotras sea dificil leer este ff, y os admiro por ello. Siendo sinceros, yo no se si leería...xD( vaya propaganda que me hago...xD) Aunque triste, para mi gusto, esta quedando bastante bonito, al menos, esto es lo que yo quería... Bueno, repito que muchas gracias a todas por los reviews y espero que me dejeis 1 en este...**

**Los errores se pagan caros**

Definitivamente, no era una buena señal; sus amigos nunca dejarían la puerta abierta para que cualquiera entrara a descubrirlos. No llegó a girar el pomo del todo. Las piernas le fallaban y por un momento creyó desvanecerse. Se apoyó contra la pared, cayendo poco a poco hasta quedar sentado en el suelo. No quería entrar. No podía entrar y ver a Lily sin sus ojos verdes brillando ni a James sin su persistente sonrisa. ¿Qué haría ahora sin ellos? El llanto de Harry lo devolvió a la realidad y le recordó que aún había una mínima posibilidad de que todo aquello solo fuera fruto de su mente paranoica. Se levantó y sin fuerzas abrió la puerta. Todo parecía en orden, eso lo tranquilizó un poco, lo único raro por ahora era la persistente oscuridad por toda la casa. ''Pueden estar dormidos'' recordó aferrándose a la idea, aunque a sus amigos les fuera imposible dormir con el incesante llanto de su hijo. En la primera planta no había rastro de nada raro, así que, se dispuso a subir las escaleras. Antes de ello, decidió encender la luz, no es que tuviera miedo a la oscuridad, pero la casa tan oscura le recordaba a la mansión Black. La luz se encendió instantáneamente y pareció enfocarse hacia el lugar donde un bulto estaba inmóvil en el suelo. Los gritos de su ahijado le atraían a subir las escaleras, pero su curiosidad le pudo. Y dicen que la curiosidad mató al gato. Aquella era la túnica de James. Aquella que Remus y él le había regalado por Navidad. Un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda al darse cuenta de que la túnica no estaba sola. James estaba dentro de ella. Pudo distinguir su pelo azabache aunque no se había acercado; seguía a unos metros; el cadáver estaba de espaldas, y lo prefirió así, no quería ver la cara de su amigo. No sin su sonrisa divertida y su mirada traviesa. No la volvería a ver nunca más y ese, ese era el precio de su error. El precio de la desconfianza. El llanto de Harry seguía taladrándole los oídos y decidió atenderle a él y comprobar si Lily había tenido más suerte que su marido. Las escaleras se le hicieron eternas, recordando como en esas mismas, hace un mes, Lily y él corrían, ella una sartén el mano, intentando romperle la cabeza…

Esperaba que el sacrificio de su amigo no hubiera sido en vano, que al menos, Lily y su hijo estuvieran bien. Pronto se dio cuenta de que no era así. Entró corriendo el habitación de Harry, dispuesto a cogerle en brazos y sin ni si quiera mirar por donde iba. Se tropezó con otro bulto igual de inerte que el de la planta baja. Calló junto a él, y entonces lo vio. Vio sus ojos vacíos y una mueca imposible donde normalmente había un ceño fruncido. Harry seguía llamándolo a voces, pero él solo podía fijarse en la cara demacrada de su madre.

Juró en ese mismo instante, por su vida; que Peter Petegrew pagaría todo el daño que les había hecho. Al fin, se levantó y acunó al pequeño, el cual enseguida olvidó su aflicción y se durmió. Lo miró bien. Había merecido la pena; el sacrificio de James, de Lily, el suyo propio si hiciera falta porque él conservara la esencia de sus amigos y pudiera vivir feliz, en un mundo sin guerra. Una pequeña cicatriz en forma de rayo se encontraba ahora en su frente. Volvería ver los ojos de Lily relucir, y seguramente, también volvería a ver las sonrisas de James en su hijo. Remus siempre decía que cuando se cierra una puerta, siempre se abre una ventana. Oyó pasos en la planta de abajo, parecían pasos de elefante más que de un hombre o una mujer, así que, supuso que Hagrid habría llegado para llevarse a su ahijado.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Ya era un nuevo día, y Remus esperaba impaciente que Sirius apareciera por la puerta, pero este no llegaba. El timbre de la puerta le hizo saber que había alguien afuera y corrió esperando que fuera Sirius y que le explicara que estaba pasando. Se llevó una gran desilusión cuando en su lugar, se encontró a un compañero Hogwarts hace unos años.

-¡Ted¿Qué te trae por aquí?- preguntó sin mucho entusiasmo. No sabía mucho de él después de la escuela, le contó por lechuza que era auror o algo así.

-He venido a registrar la casa- dijo Ted, simplemente, mostrando una cara apenada y una orden de registro firmada por el Misnistro.

-Pero…¿por qué?- preguntó Remus confuso. Ted entrecerró los ojos y bajo la cabeza

-Por eso he venido yo. Supuse que te sentirías mejor si te lo decía alguien de confianza, no te preocupes, no tocaré nada íntimo, solo me llevaré lo necesario, se que esto va ser muy duro para ti…-murmuró

-¿De qué estas hablando!- repitió Remus desconcertado

-Sirius Black ha sido detenido esta mañana. Traicionó a los Potter, mató a Peter Petegrew y una docena de muggles.

_Cuando me lo contaron sentí el frío_

_De una hoja de acero en las entrañas;_

_Me apoyé contra el muro, y un instante_

_La conciencia perdía de donde estaba_

-Eso… eso es imposible…-susurró remus apoyándose contra la pared al ver que sus piernas se había vuelto gelatina- ¿por qué haría algo así?- preguntó más para convencerse así mismo que a Ted

-Sirius… era un morrtífago, uno de los más leales vasallos de Voldemort, su mano derecha… Ayer por la noche, el hijo de James y Lily destruyó al señor oscuro, esta casi confirmado que le dio un ataque de pánico al enterarse de la noticia. Peter intentó pararle, pero… ¡SOLO DEJÓ DE ÉL UN DEDO!- exclamó con voz ronca, apunto también de ponerse a llorar

-No puede ser…Sirius nunca haría algo así…Nunca…Nunca…-repetía Remus vehementemente

_Cayó sobre mi espíritu la noche;_

_En ira y en piedad se anegó el alma…_

_¡Y entonces comprendí por qué se llora,_

_Y entonces comprendí por qué se mata!_

-Siento tener que contártelo yo… Se que… lo amabas mucho, pero…

-¡No hables de él como si estuviera muerto!- gritó Remus lleno de rabia. Ted no tenía la culpa. La culpa era suya por ser tan ingenuo. ''¿Qué harías si… si yo fuera el traidor?'' le había dicho. Y lo había interpretado como el temor a que él lo fuera. De nuevo, las lágrimas volvían a caer. Todo estaba tan claro… Donde estuvo aquellos días; porque se enfadó con él. Y sobre todo, aquel ''perdonamé'' antes de irse.

-Remus, debo… debo registrar la casa, por si hay alguna evidencia o… no se que quieren que busque, la verdad. No tocaré nada que tú creas personal¿está bien?

_Paso la nube de dolor… con pena_

_Logré balbucear breves palabras…_

_¿Quién me dio la noticia?...Un fiel amigo._

_¡Me hacía un gran favor!...Yo le di las gracias._

-Gracias por preocuparte, Ted…

-Bueno, para eso están los amigos. No te preocupes, aunque Sirius ya no esté, hay otras cosas en el mundo¿no?

-Si… supongo…-respondió suspirando. Solo había un problema. Lo único que quería, era tenerlo él.

**CONTINUARÁ…(con 3 reviews, como siempre)**

**Bueno, este tal Ted no va a volver a salir (al menos no lo tengo planeado) asique, no os preocupeis, que solo es un amigo¿eh?xD **

**Bueno, llegamos a la parte triste... voy a intentar que pase lo más rápido posible, pero me temo que no va a ser facil, no so preocupeis, el sufrimiento no durará mucho n-n**

**Muchas gracias por leer y espero que me dejeis algún review aunque solo sea por matarme por hacer de sufrir a esats monadas**

**Os ama**

**Lor Lupin**


	4. Seguir adelante

**Hola! Me he quedado atascadísima con este ff, además tengo varios en el tintero y tampoco puedo dedicarle todo el tiempo que me gustaría u.u También ha dado la casualidad de que me han pillado en medio todos los examenes y levo como un mes sin poder escribir, asique, a todos los que leeis el ff, lo siento mucho u.u Como ya dijr. Estoy totalmente atascada y no se como salir de esta, pero hago lo que puedo n.n Muchas gracias por os reviews, me animais muchísimo n.n Os dejo con el chap que no me apetece enrrollarme**

**Seguir adelante**

_LXVIII_

_No sé lo que he soñado_

_En la noche pasada;_

_Triste, muy triste debió ser el sueño_

_Pues despierto la angustia me duraba._

_Noté al incorporarme,_

_Húmeda la almohada,_

_Y por primera vez sentí al notarlo,_

_De un amargo placer henchirse el alma._

_Triste es el sueño_

_Que llanto nos arranca_

_Mas en mi tristeza tengo una alegría…_

_¡Sé que aún me quedan lágrimas!_

_Al releer aquellos versos, las lágrimas bajaban a torrentes por sus mejillas, como si, como bien decía Bécquer, fueran el único consuelo en su mar de agonía._

_Ya había pasado un mes desde que Ted había registrado la casa, sin encontrar, según él, ninguna evidencia, pero aún así, revolviendo los recuerdos del tiempo que habían pasado juntos._

**FLASH BLACK**

-Si no te importa, miraré también en el cajón con llave. ¿Puedes abrir?- preguntó Ted

-Claro- respondió escuetamente Remus, sacando una pequeña llave dorada y abriendo un cajón del armario. Básicamente, estaba lleno de fotos viejas, recuerdos algo tontos sobre cosas que les habían pasado. Un caramelo a medio comer, una rosa marchita…

-No sabía que a Black le gustara la poesía…- murmuró Ted apoderándose de un libro guardado como oro en paño- Y menos poesía muggle- Remus no se pronunció al respecto. Ted abrió el libro con cuidado.

-Ese libro fue… fue el pretexto por el que empezamos a salir- explicó- cuando me lo devolvió… le regalé uno igual…

-¡Mira esto! Parece que le gustaba hacer anotaciones- exclamó el auror- ¿puedo…?

-Claro…- lo instó el rubio

-Mira esta, la número 53(LII)(N/A la de las oscuras golondrinas). '' _A Remus y a mi nunca nos pasará esto. Estoy seguro de que nunca nos separemos. ¡Ah !Amigo Béquer, has fallado en tus predicciones. Ni si quiera tú, mago de las palabras puedes decirme que pude separarnos…¡PORQUE NO HAY NADA! Siempre creí que eras como una especie de vidente, por lo menos, aciertas más que mi profesora de adivinación, al cual cada año me predecía morir suicidado. ¿Qué clase de cobarde puede querer escapar así de sus problemas?(…)''_ –leyó bajo la poesía-Parece que Black esta un poco trastornado. Le escribía como si pudiera oírle… Y parece que es bastante reciente.

-Ted…¿Vas a llevártelo?- preguntó Remus con los ojos bañados en lágrimas

-Veo que es algo importante para ti… Si prefieres quedártelo; esto solo puede demostrar que a Black le falta un tornillo, pero creo que eso ya todos lo sabemos- Remus siguió sin hacer comentarios.

-¿Qué tal si me enseñas la cocina? Quizá escondiera algún arma o…algo- finalizó viendo que su amigo se derrumbaba mientras abrazaba el viejo libro, aboyando las tapas.

**FIN FLASH BACK**

Se había quedado, desde ese día, releyendo el libro con las notas de Sirius. Casi todas las poesías tenían una, la mayoría, con disparates que incluso hacían reír a Remus, otras, que lo hacían llorar. No sabía que pensar. Y entonces, la encontró.

_¿Qué es poesía?- dices mientras clavas_

_En mi pupila, tu pupila azul-_

_¿Qué es poesía¿Y tú me lo preguntas?_

_Poesía… eres tú_

_¡NO ME LO PUEDO CREER¿TÚ TE LO CREES¡LE HE BESADO¡SIIIIII! Sirius Black sigue siendo el más sexy en el mundo, no se como pensé si quiera que fuera a rechazarme. Y encima, después de lo putas que lo pasé para esconder el librito, va y me lo regala…¡Es tan lindo! No puedo creer que no me hubiera fijado en él antes. Sabes, Bécquer, te agradeceré eternamente que escribieras este libro, creo que nunca me habría lanzado si no hubieras estado tú por en medio, aclarándome los sentimientos. Ahora que se como besarle (OMG! COMO BESA EL TÍO! Pamela Andews es una novata a su lado!)Te estaré siempre agradecido, viejo ñ.n_

Sin poderlo evitar, de nuevo, un persistente nudo en la garganta le asfixiaba. ¿Cómo podía haberlo hecho? Era lo más incoherente que había oído nunca. Traicionar a su ''hermano'' y matar a uno de sus mejores amigos. ¿Sería todo un engaño¿Desde aquel primer día en que sus miradas se cruzaran en el tren o después¿Había escrito todas esas palabras porque sabía que algún día las leería? Todo era tan confuso. Y él no estaba allí para aclarárselo. Para decirle que todo iba bien, que era un error.

Pero debía seguir adelante. No podía hundirse en la miseria y menos por un traidor, así que, desde ese día, decididió que Sirius Black ya no formaba parte de su vida ni lo había echo nunca

**CONTINUARÁ…( supongo)**

**Es muy corto, lo se u.u os dije que estoy atascada u.u Espero poder seguir pronto y que me dejeis algún mísero review..xD**

**Muchos besos**

**Os ama**

**Lor Lupin**


End file.
